Two Can Play at that Game
by NathanScott23
Summary: Nathan wants to seduce Haley to get at Lucas. Haley knows what’s going on. Haley tries to seduce Nathan back. Got that? Good. Come take a look! Naley one shot.


Hey guys! This is my first fanfic EVER, so be nice. Actually, just tell the truth, as long as you read and review! I love Naley, who doesn't? Anyway, this is just a one shot, because that's all I have time for these days. This is M rated, but it's nothing too bad I have to work up the guts to write that sort of stuff. lol. So you little kiddies out there reading this and hoping your parents aren't around – shoo!

Note: This story has some scenes from the actual first season of One Tree Hill. It's kinda based on the same principal.

Disclaimer – Alas, I don't own One Tree Hill or the characters but I wish I did, think about it, every episode would be jam packed with Naley! The plot however, is mine, so keep your freakin' hands off!

Two Can Play at that Game

Nathan Scott closed his locker then turned around to glare at his half-brother, Lucas Scott. "What's up man?" Tim Smith swaggered up to Nathan and punched him on the shoulder. "Nothing," said Nathan distractedly, he had just noticed an auburn-haired girl talking to Lucas. "Hey, who's that girl he's always with?" Nathan asked, finally facing Tim. Tim shrugged, "I dunno, why, you feel like slumming?" Nathan sniggered and slapped Tim on the arm, but as they turned to move to class, he couldn't help thinking about the girl. Ever since Lucas had joined the team, Nathan had been trying to get him to leave, but nothing so far had worked, Lucas just wouldn't budge. But the other night, Dan had told Nathan that the best way to defeat an opponent was to identify his weakness, and attack it; this girl seemed a weakness if ever there was one. But how was he going to go about this? Turn the girl against Lucas? Nah, that wasn't going to work…but maybe getting her to like him would. Yeah, that's right…let the seduction games begin.

Haley James stuffed her iPod into her bag, and turned to leave the tutoring centre, when she ran straight into someone's chest. "Ouch! Sorry…" but any further words were cut off when she saw who it was. Nathan Scott? In the tutoring centre? What the hell was going on? "Ummm, can I help you?" Haley had to strain her neck to look up at him, she never remembered him being that tall. "Yeah, I hope so," said Nathan, "you're my tutor." Haley looked at him for a moment, before reaching out to take the note that Nathan was holding out. She glanced at the tutoring notice; everything seemed to be in order. Haley sighed, shook her head and handed back the note, "I'm sorry, I can't help you, Lucas is my best friend."

Nathan shrugged, "well then I'm sorry too."

"Never mind, I'll get you a new tutor."

"But you're the best one in the school, if anyone can help, you can."

"No, look, I'll find you someone else ok?" Before Nathan could respond, Haley was out the door without a backwards glance.

Nathan turned to watch Haley leave; he wasn't quite sure what just happened. No girl had ever turned Nathan Scott down before, and this time, there was certainly no room for firsts.

Later in class that day, Mr Niebling, Nathan's English teacher, started handing out their assignment marks. As his paper landed on his desk, Nathan caught sight of a big red "F"; he groaned, and then stopped as an idea entered his head. Maybe this was exactly the thing he needed to make Haley feel guilty.

That lunch time, Nathan went to find Haley, as always, she was in the tutoring centre. "Geez, don't you ever leave here?"

Haley glared at him, and he took a step back, "For your information, there are other people that need my help as well…you're not the only one," she added for emphasis. "Well, I'm glad that at least you're helping _someone_," Nathan shot back; Haley shifted uncomfortably. "Anyway," Nathan continued, "I just wanted you to know that I'm going to be fine."

"Well great," said Haley, looking like she really didn't care.

"Yeah, I mean "F" is for "fine" right?" Nathan threw his assignment onto her desk, so that his mark was clearly visible.

As Nathan left the tutoring centre, Haley stared desolately at the assignment paper. It just wasn't like her to turn someone down that needed her help; that, in her opinion, was just plain selfish. But she couldn't tutor him, could she? Of course not, she knew the guy was trouble, plus it would just complicate things with Lucas. But then she'd be a hypocrite. Haley mentally kicked herself, what the hell was she going to do now?

And it didn't help things at all that she had a class with Nathan next. She sighed and moved out of the room.

Haley walked into her maths classroom, carefully avoiding Nathan's gaze, but she could feel his eyes on her as she took her seat. "Alright people," said their Maths teacher, "we have a quiz today, just to see what you've learnt so far." She handed out the question paper, and Haley began work. Twenty minutes later, Haley turned to look at Nathan; his brow was furrowed, and he was tapping his pen on his desk, looking frustrated. Haley bit her lip, and sat in thought.

_Later on in the evening_

Haley walked up to the Scott's front door and took a deep breath. She knocked and waited impatiently for the door to open. When it did, Nathan was the person looking out at her. Haley and Nathan stared at each other for a moment, Nathan with eyebrows raised, and Haley feeling acutely uncomfortable. Nathan looked questioningly at Haley; Haley sighed. "Look, I read through your exam paper, and if you really want to learn, I can help you." Nathan smiled, "sure."

"One condition though, Lucas can't know about this," said Haley warningly.

Nathan shrugged, "I suppose it's not as if I have much of a choice."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow morning, 7 o'clock at the market docks," Haley turned to leave.

"Wait, what's wrong with the tutoring centre?" asked Nathan.

"No way, too risky. It's the docks – take it or leave it."

Nathan shrugged again, Haley wished he would stop doing that; she turned to leave, before looking over her shoulder, "see you then."

Nathan nodded, and closed the door with a smirk.

_The next morning_

Haley looked at her watch and sighed, Nathan was late. She heard footsteps coming toward and looked up; it was Nathan. "You're late," she said abruptly.

"I know, sorry," Nathan didn't sound sorry at all; he flashed her a smile.

Haley didn't smile back; she opened a maths textbook and slid it over to him. As she did so, Haley noticed that Nathan was too busy opening a crackerjacks prize. As it fell out onto the table, Haley saw that it was a cute purple bracelet. Nathan looked up and saw her watching him. Nathan smiled and took her wrist. Haley was so surprised, she almost withdrew her hand. "For you," Nathan smiled again, "don't say I never gave you anything." Haley didn't know what to say, she hated to admit it, but she felt a little flustered. "Back to maths, and don't waste my time." Nathan complied, but inside, he was thinking that maybe she wouldn't be so easy to win over…time to bring out the big guns.

_Later_

Nathan finished up his last problem, and he was surprised to discover that he actually understood what to do now; Haley wasn't the best tutor at school for nothing. Haley, noticing that Nathan was done, looked up from her own work. "Ok, well, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow afternoon after school in the tutor centre."

"Wait, I thought you said the tutor centre was too risky?"

"Nah, student-free day tomorrow remember?"

Nathan nodded, "Ok, sure."

_The next afternoon_

Nathan walked into the tutor center, and saw that Haley was already seated at her usual table. She looked up and smiled vaguely. Nathan sat down next to her, instead of opposite her, as he usually would have done; Haley didn't seem to notice as she was too engrossed in her work. "Did you do your homework last night?" she asked, finally looking up. "Yeah, but I had a couple of problems."

"Well that's what I'm here for, which ones?"

Nathan gave Haley his notebook, and sat back to watch her for a bit. Haley bit her lip as she worked away at the problem; a curl of hair fell in front of her eyes and she impatiently swept it away. Nathan didn't know why, but the gesture made him feel peculiar. Nathan shook the feeling away, and decided to make a move.

Haley had just finished the problem, when she felt Nathan move closer. She tensed up, as he looked over her shoulder at the notebook. His breath was warm on her neck. Steeling herself, she turned around. She was startled to find his face so near to hers. "Right, I know what you did wrong." Nathan looked at her innocently. Haley turned back to the notebook, "ok, so here, you multiplied instead of-" she was cut off as Nathan laid a hand on her knee. Haley whirled around to face Nathan, "what the hell are you doing?" Nathan held up his hands, "whoa, sorry, just… natural reaction," he shrugged. Haley fixed him with a searching gaze, before getting up from her seat, "ok, you continue with that, I'm gonna…I'm gonna go get the book you need for English." Nathan watched her walk hurriedly away with a smile playing across his lips; he had her.

Haley ran her hand against a shelf of books until she came across the one she wanted. Automatically, she flipped it open and began to read. Ten minutes later, she was still reading, now thoroughly engrossed in a book that was supposed to be Nathan's. At that thought, she felt a pair of hands come to rest on her hips. She was so surprised that she made no move to get away. The hands steered her around to face their owner.

Haley stood face to face for a long moment, staring at Nathan; chocolate brown eyes meeting icy blue ones. Nathan moved in closer until he had Haley pinned against the wall. Haley pushed Nathan's hands roughly away, "I know you're doing this just to get at Lucas."

Nathan raised an eyebrow, "you know, or you _think_?"

Haley didn't know what to say. Nathan smiled, "I thought so." Haley looked away. She'd rather look at anything than those eyes right about now; because she knew that if she did, she'd completely crumble. _Dammit! Why did he have to be so gorgeous? _Haley gave a start, did she really just think that? Of course it was no surprise, Nathan Scott had always been the hottest boy in school, but all her hatred for him had never allowed her to see that.

Completely aware of her inner struggle, Nathan bent down and gently laid kisses across her neck. "Nathan…." Haley tried to speak but found she had gotten very weak-kneed. Nathan continued to kiss her neck without mercy; he knew exactly how much he was torturing her. Nathan stopped long enough to take his shirt off, he glanced at Haley, and she looked like she was torn between slapping him and jumping on him. Haley gazed at Nathan and realized with a jolt that all that basketball training and exercise over the years had paid off. Hating herself, Haley tried to step around him, but he blocked her. "I swear Nathan, get away from me or I'll-"

"You'll what? Come on Haley, you know what you want."

"What I want is for you to drop dead."

Nathan shrugged – god she hated it when he did that. He moved even closer, so that he was pressed against Haley, and she was in between him and the wall. He resumed his kisses on her neck, as he did so; he began swiftly to unbutton her shirt. He pulled the shirt off her shoulders and she was left there standing in her bra. Soon, every inch of his front was against hers. Haley wanted more than anything to grab him and kiss him, but she knew she couldn't – she shouldn't. Her breathing grew deeper and quicker. Nathan trailed kisses up her jaw, but just as he was about to reach her mouth, he stopped. "You know," he said with a smirk, "you're right, it's wrong to be doing this, it would hurt Lucas." He smiled at her again, before putting on his shirt, grabbing his bag, and leaving the tutor centre. Haley stared after him. She sunk onto the floor, not being able to muster the energy to put her top back on. She'd been used, and she knew it. Well, he wasn't going to get away with this, if this was what he wanted, then fine…game on.

_Later_

Haley walked into the gym, and wasn't surprised to see Nathan shooting hoops alone, he often stayed late after practise. Haley dropped her bag loudly onto the floor; Nathan turned around at the noise. He looked at Haley and smiled. "Back for more?"

"Actually, I'm looking for Whitey, do you know where he is?"

"No, he left after practise about two hours ago, why?"

"That's none of your business is it?"

"Well, technically it is my business, you want to talk to my basketball coach, clearly it's about me."

Haley scoffed, "Nathan Scott, you are an arrogant bastard, not everything's about you, you know!" Haley walked past Nathan towards the locker rooms.

"Hey! Stop, those are the guy's changing rooms, you're not allowed in there."

Haley barely turned around, "I'm allowed if there aren't actually any guys in there."

"Well what's the point? Whitey's not here!"

"And you think I believe you?"

Nathan threw up his hands in exasperation. Haley smirked at him and kept walking. Nathan stared at her for a beat before running after her. Haley reached Whitey's door before Nathan grabbed her arm, "what the hell do you think you're doing? You're not meant to be in here!"

Haley shrugged away from Nathan's grip and threw open Whitey's door. There was no one in there.

Nathan looked at her smugly, "I told you there was no one here." Nathan had been expecting harsh words, or even a slap, but he wasn't prepared for Haley to turn around and smile.

"I know. I was just making sure."

"Wha-" Nathan's words died on his lips as Haley moved closer with an expression on her face that he had never seen before. She closed the distance between them, and laid her hands on his chest. She smiled, before standing on her tiptoes and whispering softly into his ear, "I think you know exactly what you want too Nathan Scott. You want me." She kissed the corner of his mouth and began to push him backwards until he sat down on one of the benches. She looked him in the eyes intently, and then moved herself onto him so that she was straddling his waist. She looped her arms around his neck and just contented herself by examining his face. She observed the emotions flittering across his eyes. Confusion. Alarm. Amusement. Nathan knew full well he was being used, but for some reason, he just couldn't get her to stop. Haley unhooked one of her arms from his neck, and used her fingernails to trail across his chest. "You're gorgeous, do you know that?"

Nathan shrugged, and Haley raised her eyebrows, for the first time ever, she actually liked it when he did that. Pushing aside that thought, Haley moved to take off his shirt, but Nathan grabbed her wrist. Slightly surprised, Haley looked up. "You know what Haley? You're right, I do want you." Haley wasn't prepared for that, "what?"

"I said I want you." Nathan slipped his arms around Haley's waist and pulled her close. _Ok, no. This isn't supposed to happen, he's not supposed to actually like this._ Haley tried to pull away, "oh no you don't Nathan, stop trying to turn the tables." Nathan just tightened his grip on her, "I'm not trying to turn the tables." Haley looked at him for a moment, startled. Without thinking, Nathan leaned in and kissed Haley. She'd never been kissed before, but Haley was damn sure that if she ever was again, it'd be nothing compared to this. Fireworks exploded in her head as Nathan cupped her face in his hands. His touch sent shudders all through her. She reached up and buried her own hands in his hair, as she did so, she lost her stability and they were sent tumbling backwards onto the bench. Haley landed on top of Nathan, fully winded. She leaned back to look at him, "Nathan, are you ok?" He glanced back up at her, "I've never been better." Haley grinned back at him and he reached out to push a lock of hair out of her face. It was an oddly affectionate gesture, one that brought her out of her dream-like state. "Look Nathan, I don't know if I care that you're using me anymore."

Nathan shook his head, "I'm not entirely sure I'm still using you." Haley smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

**The End**

Remember the oh so important rule – Read and Review please! If you liked that, which I hope you did, watch out for my coming story, called "While You Were Sleeping." It's not anything like this though, more sweet and fluffy, so some of you might be disappointed. Drop me a message sometime; I'd love to talk you guys! Love ya!

Shevy


End file.
